


Up the Creek

by Pleasedontcallmeout



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One-Shots, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedontcallmeout/pseuds/Pleasedontcallmeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Creek one-shots because I can't write a full story right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Creek

It was probably useless. Not even probably. It was. 

Craig was his complete opposite. Craig had porcelain skin. No freckles or blemishes in sight, and his pale skin gave him an eerie, glowing effect that had girls tripping after him. Tweek's skin, however, was not a beautiful, fair color. He was pasty and had splatters of freckles over his nose, some awkwardly spilling up to his temples. They were faded and looked to be dusted right onto his skin. His unusually high intake of caffeine and nonexistent sleep schedule led to the odd blemish and heavy, dark bags under his eyes.

Craig's hair was gorgeous. It was pitch black and always tousled to perfection (admittedly, he probably spent more time than he would ever confess styling it). Tweek's was always dirty and sticking out randomly from his constant pulling and tugging. The blond color was one of the only lively things about him.

Craig was tall. Over six feet. . . Not that Tweek was keeping track. His body was lean with traces of ab muscles he got from being on the swim team since freshmen year. The only reason Tweek had seen was because he never failed to come to Craig's meets. Tweek, on the other hand, was short. Very short. Five feet and two inches short. He stopped growing when they got into middle school while everyone around him sprouted up, leaving him behind. He wasn't terribly fit either. He was a little chubby and had baby-fat on his stomach and face. He was still healthy, he just had a little extra and didn't look as "grown-up" as Craig.

Having a crush on Craig Tucker was utterly hopeless. On top of all the wonderful things Craig was and Tweek wasn't, Tweek didn't even know if his friend was interested in boys. Or anyone. He had girls confessing to him once a month, and more whispering about his attractiveness. He could most likely have any girl in the school, and an exceptional number of the guys, but he shut himself off. 

He focused on swimming, Red Racer, and his close friends. Tweek, Clyde, and Token were really the only people he hung out with. Sometimes he would talk with Jimmy, but not often. His elusiveness and mysteriousness was one of the reasons people found him so attractive. Tweek wasn't sure why. He thought it just made him seem unattainable. 

But Tweek was just happy he was one of the few people Craig accepted as his friend. And because Tweek was his friend, he invited him to one of his swim practices on a Friday so they could hang out afterwards. If Tweek had a license, he could have just driven over to Craig's house when he knew he was home, but his parents refused to let him get one because of his spasms and unusual twitchiness. Craig, being the nice (although usually stoic) person he was, told Tweek he would give him a ride. He just had to sit through his two hour long practice.

It's not like Tweek would have anything to do anyways, so of course he agreed. 

He spent some time after school talking to his art teacher about an upcoming assignment. He stopped by the library to return a book about the history of cubism. About forty five minutes into Craig's practice, Tweek walked into the room with the school's huge indoor pool. He was a little jealous that the school paid for this and other athletic programs, but his art teacher was having to buy clay with money out of her own pocket. Clay was his favorite medium. He would consider himself a sculptor before a painter, but he still loved to draw and paint nonetheless. 

The smell of chlorine was entirely overwhelming, as it always was. It was just made worse by the fact that the pool was in an enclosed space. Water covered most of the tile in front of the bleachers, little puddles dispersed randomly. As the team practiced, water splooshed just over the rimming of the pool, spilling even closer to the bleachers.

Tweek hated pools and oceans. So many creatures lurking. . . so many people rough-housing. . . so much water that could swallow you right up and you could drown and no one could hear you scream because of the crashing waves and all the people playing around and you would be underwater so you couldn't scream and-

"GAH!" He burst as his thoughts began to get the better of him. 

Between that and the squeaking his shoes made as he scurried over to sit down, Craig's attention was drawn to him.

Just another beautiful thing about him. His eyes. They were a dark, doll-like blue encased in long black lashes. Funny, Tweek's dead brown eyes were encased with dark rings around them, his pupils always dilated and appearing abnormally large.

Craig stood on the highest diving board. He gave a small wave to his friend followed by a more pronounced smirk. Of course Tweek blushed! He was lucky he didn't swoon right then. As Tweek’s hands flew up to cover his scarlet cheeks, Craig leapt off the diving board with perfect form. His skin was already glistening from other drills in the pool, his arms stretched out in front of him showing off his strong arms. His body was so lean and beautiful and dammit this wasn’t helping Tweek’s blush!

He broke the water with a huge splash, sending water flying and stray droplets hitting Tweek. Tweek stared at the pool as it stilled, waiting for Craig to pop up and attempt to give him a disapproving glare. After three seconds, he still hadn’t come up. Tweek’s jitteriness amped up to the next level when three more seconds passed.

Was this normal? How long was Craig supposed to be down there for? Did the drain catch his hair and he was struggling for his life right now, with no one to help him because they were all clueless? Did he hit his head and was unconscious at the bottom of the pool? Was he drowning? 

Tweek obviously freaked out. Six seconds underwater and no resurface from Craig? It was the only rational reaction! He ran over to the side of the pool screaming Craig’s name and trying to get someone who could save him to go get him. His best friend couldn’t die. How would he survive school and Cartman’s rude ass and Cylde’s dumb ass and Token’s rich ass? 

He had just reached the edge of the pool when Craig popped up right in front of him. Literally, two feet from where Tweek stood. And obviously, Tweek’s rational reaction was to scream so loud his throat hurt, grab his hair, and fall right into the pool. 

As he fell in what seemed like slow-motion, he began to question if he shouldn’t just admit himself to a mental institution due to the danger he presented to himself and others and his other obvious problems. He caught a brief glimpse of Craig’s confused face and wide eyes before he hit the water with a crash.

Well, this was it. He would probably drown. Right here and now. Of course he couldn’t swim, he was terrified of water. And the panic attack rolling in certainly wouldn’t help him when he was underwater. It’s not like Craig would save him. He was probably too embarrassed by Tweek’s behavior and over-reacting.

As he began to sink and his head slipped beneath the disrupted water, he wondered if he looked like he was in some bad teenage drama. Like Bella in Twilight or some shit. Fully clothed and sinking under the water, one hand reached out to the fading light of the surface, eyes burning and hair billowing out from him. He softly closed his eyes.

Before completely panicking.

His arms flailed wildly and his clothes followed awkwardly and slowly, holding his sporadic movements back. His screams were deemed inaudible to the surface, only sending huge bubbles of air up. His panic attack kicked in full swing and his silent screaming was replaced with an attempt at hyperventilating. 

Water shot up his nose and filled his mouth, tasting of chemicals. He continued to kick and thrash and was to the point of passing out when he felt two arms wrap around him. He assumed one of the Craig’s teammates or his coach had gotten tired of the distraction and went to fish him out.

His body was picked up as his panicking continued. When he finally broke the surface, he was switching between sputtering and crying and gasping and continuing to hyperventilating. He slapped at his face and blinked rapidly, Craig’s form hovering over him not quite registering.

He did, however, hear Craig’s coach loudly say, “For fuck’s sake, Tucker! Get him out of here, go take care of him! You’re dismissed from the practice, we all know you don’t need it.” 

Tweek wanted to smile at the coach’s recognition to Craig’s talent, but he was too busy having a complete freak-out. 

Craig nodded slightly at him and proceeded to scoop up Tweek, which didn’t help with his panicking, but at least he could get away from the water. He could barely feel Craig moving under him as he quickly brought the both of them to the locker room.

He threw a towel over Tweek’s head and ruffled it, grabbing another for his body. 

“Look at me, Tweekers. Hey. Hey,” Craig lightly grabbed his face and pulled it towards him, trying to make eye contact. “Do you need mouth to mouth or something?” Craig being Craig, he kept a straight face through everything he said. 

Tweek blushed again at his friend and between his gasps for air, he stuttered out a tentative, “N-no.” 

Craig continued to stare at him, sticking out his tongue childishly, but his expression unchanging. “You take the fun out of everything.” 

Tweek’s eyes stayed caught on the jewelry on Craig’s tongue. It was a small, blue opal stone that matched his favorite hat. Tweek was the only one to know about it and also the only person who Craig stuck his tongue out at. 

“Come on then,” Craig said as he stood up, “We need to get going. Lucky for you I have an extra t-shirt and sweatpants.” He walked over to his bag, leaving wet footprints behind. He draped a towel over himself and launched bundled up clothes towards Tweek. 

Tweek flinched and shrieked in return, failing to dodge the attack. He had calmed down a little bit since he was alone with Craig, but he was still high on adrenaline.

“Um, C-Craig?” He mumbled.

“Yeah?” Craig returned as he pulled out clothes for himself and continued to dry off.

“Where am I supposed to, uh, c-change?” His eyes darted around rapidly and as he picked up the clothes Craig had thrown, he kept them close to his chest with white knuckles.

“Right there is fine,” Craig said nonchalantly as he began to wiggle out of his swim trunks.

“GAH!” Tweek gasped and turned around quickly.

“What, not used to seeing pure perfection?” Craig said sarcastically. He did that a lot around people, even though his self-consciousness rivaled Tweek’s. “Hurry up so we can get going.” He added with a chuckle as he slipped on his shirt. 

Tweek hesitantly began to peel off his clothes while he knew Craig was preoccupied. Once he had Craig’s shirt on, he realized he had a bit of a problem.

“Craig!” He reeled. “I-I don’t have any underw-wear.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Craig blush. 

I’m so dumb and gross, shit. He’s going to hate me and tell me to walk home naked. GAH! He thought as he waited for Craig’s response.

“You can, uh, just go commando, m-maybe?” Huh. It was unheard of that Craig Tucker was the one stuttering. He was the guy who could take out anyone with a single glance. Yet, here they were. 

“Oh. Okay. . .” Tweek quickly completed getting dressed, hoping his speed would make it less embarrassing. He excused himself to get his stuff from the bleachers and when he came back, Craig was ready to go and they were both bundled up for the cold weather outside. 

The car ride was silent. Craig knew Tweek still needed to calm down and he wouldn’t interrupt his cool-down process. He wanted to make sure he would be up for talking when they got to his house. But, he couldn’t help sneaking glances at his beautiful friend. He was like a doll or stuffed animal. Soo adorable.

Everything about him was ethereal and other-worldly, like an angel. He was perfect in every way. Craig was completely unfazed when he realized he was gay and had feelings for his friend. Live and let live was his thought process. He couldn’t help it.

When they got to his house, Craig promptly sent Tweek to his room to relax and take off his jacket and winter wear while he stayed downstairs to make himself hot chocolate and coffee for Tweek. 

As he entered his room, he paused in his tracks, taking in Tweek wearing his clothes. They were entirely too big for him and he looked utterly and entirely adorable. The sleeves hanging off past his hands and the fact that his shirt could double as a dress on him made Tweek look like a small, adorable child. 

Craig licked his lips tentatively as he sat and handed the child-like boy in front of him his coffee. 

Tweek took a sip and sighed contently, some of his permanent nervousness leaving him. “So, um,” He began, breaking the silence, “how’s the, uh,” He began making random gestures towards his mouth until Craig eventually got the hint and stuck his tongue out. 

“Is mice,” He said with his tongue still out, causing Tweek to giggle. He smiled and continued. “It’s all healed up now. It’s funny, I think you reacted more strongly when I got it pierced than you did when you thought I had drowned.” 

Tweek blushed. He was there when Craig got it pierced, and he immediately passed out as the needle went through, while Craig simply blinked. 

Tweek stared at him a little longer and absent-mindedly wondered, “What’s it like to kiss someone with a tongue ring?” His eyes went wide, his mouth dry, and his cheeks lit up as soon as he realized what he said.

“Did you want to find out or something?” Craig answered without missing a beat.

Tweek simply stared at him and did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in.

Craig did too, and when their lips pressed, Craig couldn’t help but sigh. Tweek’s lips were chapped from him constantly biting them, and he could taste traces of blood on them.

He had no idea why he loved this spaz so much.

Tweek still couldn’t believe this was happening and how soft Craig’s lips were. And, since Craig was so kind and wanted to give Tweek the full experience of kissing someone with a tongue piercing, he ran his tongue across his lips before their tongue’s met. 

When they finally pulled apart, Craig had only let out a single breath before he spoke with Tweek still panting. “Since I gave you that experience, I need to ask you to return the favor.”

Tweek’s lips were even more red than usual and he was already gnawing on them. He hesitantly nodded, signaling Craig to go on.

“Well, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to do shots out of a pierced bellybutton.” Craig ended the statement with a smirk as Tweek’s eyes widened to be unbelievably large.

 

The next Monday, Craig and Tweek walked into their first together. Clyde ran up to them and wrapped them in an incredibly rough bear-hug, while an announcement declaring that if you couldn’t swim, you were not allowed near the school’s pool came on. 

“I didn’t get to see you guys all weekend!” He exclaimed. He was such a touchy and loving guy. Caring and touchy. Touchy and invading. It pissed Craig off a bit because it always scared Tweek. He didn’t get how people didn’t understand that Tweek wasn’t comfortable with people touching him. Except Craig, obviously.

“Ow!” Tweek hissed and chanted obscenities as he pulled back from the hug, grabbing his stomach.

“FUCK! T-THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, C-CRAIG!” He pulled up his shirt slightly and peeked at his belly.

Clyde, being the kind of guy he was, immediately invaded Tweek’s space further. “WHAT DUDE?! SHIT, I’M SO SORRY, MAN!” And he proceeded to further upset Tweek by wrenching his shirt up. 

Meanwhile, Craig had stuck out his tongue without thinking.

“YOU HAVE A TONGUE PIERCING?!” Token shouted.

Simultaneously, Clyde yelled out his own discovery. “Dude. . . YOU HAVE A BELLYBUTTON PIERCING?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any advice/suggestions please feel free to tell me! If you have an idea for a one-shot I can write, please suggest it, whether it be completely different from this or even Tweek's experience getting his piercing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
